La Estrella de la Mañana del Abismo
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Nacido del Líder de los Demonios y de la mano derecha de este, un Demonio con un poder inimaginable, abismal y primordial. Un Demonio que domina los lares mas oscuros del inframundo. AU, Issei Op, Isseixharem, Issei Super-Devil, Ocxharem.
1. Chapter 1

\- Ah, ah ... Ciertamente, el apocalipsis se acerca ... - Dijo un hombre sin aliento cuyas facciones no podrían describirse de ninguna manera además de hermosas, excepto que su rostro era manchado con el sentimiento de preocupación y temor al mirar lo que tenia delante.

\- Solo por esta vez, estaré de acuerdo con usted, _padre_. - Dijo el otro hombre que lo acompañaba, su cabello que alguna vez fue del blanco puro, ahora tenia un tono metálico y ojos azul cielo demasiado hermosos.

Ambos hombres cargaban armaduras de guerra, el primero dorada y plateada, mientras el segundo era negra y plateada.

Uno representaba las fuerzas del Cielo, mientras que el otro el Infierno.

Eran Elohim o Yahvéh, el Dios de la Biblia.

Y su primer y mas querido hijo, Lucifer, uno de los 4 Satanás y Líder de todos los Demonios del Inframundo.

Normalmente, ambos lucharían debido a que actualmente estaban en guerra las facciones del Cielo, el Grigori y el Infierno.

Pero algo mucho peor y catastrófico que los Dos Dragones Celestiales había aparecido.

Era algo tan monstruoso y poderoso que hacia que tanto el padre como el hijo se sintieran aprensivos.

La Bestia del Apocalipsis, 666/Trihexa.

\- Mi señor. - Una nueva voz llamo la atención de ambos hombres, era otro Demonio.

\- Paimon. - Dijo Lucifer al ver a su mano derecha mas confiable.

Jutash Paimon, era un hombre que tenia una apariencia mas vieja en comparación a Lucifer o Elohim, sin embargo, era uno de los Demonios de Clase Suprema mas poderosos, de hecho, su poder se podía comparar con el de un Satanás.

Ademas, el era el actual líder de la Casa Paimon, unos de los pilares demoníacos con mayor lealtad a Lucifer.

\- ¿Y tu hija, Tywill? - Pregunto Lucifer con tono de mando dejando salir una autoridad aterradora.

Si Paimon se vio afectado por la presencia de su señor, no lo demostró.

\- Mi hija ya se ido, muy lejos de hecho, junto a su hijo mas joven mi señor. - Dijo Paimon calmadamente. - Lady Lilith no sospecho nada. - Añadió provocando que Lucifer suspirara aliviado.

\- Mm, así que tengo otro nieto, ¿Eh? - Comento Elohim con curiosidad.

Lucifer gruño ante el comentario de su padre. - Eso no es asunto tuyo, _padre_. -

\- Oh, vamos. - Otra voz los interrumpió. - También quiero conocer a mi sobrino con Lady Paimon. -

Al voltearse miraron a un Ángel Caído descender hacia ellos. Su mayor característica eran las características dragonicas que tenia, como alas, cuernos, cola y sus ojos bestiales.

Era Samael, el Veneno de Dios y La Perdición de los Dragones.

Lucifer le frunció el ceño. - Si que eres molesto.

Elohim hizo una mueca. - Así que es tu hijo de otra mujer, y no de Lilith, ¿Eh? - Suspiro con pesar. - ¿No te enseñe que el adulterio es malo, hijo? -

Antes de poder responder, Trihexa lanzo un rugido feroz. Todos voltearon alarmados y sus defensas en alto y entonces vieron como la Bestia los miraba con hostilidad al notar su presencia.

\- Bien, esto es malo. - Dijo Samael frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hay que ir. - Replico Elohim empezando a avanzar hacia la Bestia del Apocalipsis. Junto a el Samael seguía a su padre sin rechistar.

\- Jutash. - Llamo Lucifer a su mano derecha.

\- Mi señor ... -

Lucifer voltea a mirarlo. - Es imposible que sobrevivamos, así que te lo pregunto de nuevo. - Su voz era seria pero tenia un atisbo de preocupación por su mano derecha y a la vez su suegro. - ¿Estas de acuerdo en morir junto a mi? -

\- Usted sabe mi respuesta, señor. Morir a su lado seria el mayor honor que podría tener. - Replica Jutash sin vacilación.

\- Me alegra escucharlo. - Lucifer no pudo evitar sonreír por su respuesta. - ¡Vayamos, mi hermano Demonio! ¡Demostremosle a esa abominación de que están hechos los Demonios!

\- ¡Usted lo ha dicho, mi señor! - Exclamo Jutash con emoción.

Y así, ambos demonios se lanzaron contra la Bestia del Fin, junto a Elohim y Samael en una batalla suicida por el futuro de todas las razas.

...

\- ¡Wah, wah! - Un pequeño bebe de cabello platino oscuro lloraba.

El pequeño estaba en los brazos de una mujer no mayor de 30 años, piel pálida y de cabello oscuro que parecía absorber la luz. Pero lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos color naranja como el amanecer.

\- Ya, ya, no llores mi pequeño. - Arrullo la mujer a su hijo mientras volaba dejando el territorio de los demonios para ir al único que podría a cobijarlos.

El hermano menor del padre de la pequeña criatura en sus brazos que tanto amaba.

Pero no todo era tan fácil.

\- ¡Gahhh! - La mujer grito cuando un rayo cayo sobre ella, sin embargo, ella logro colocar una barrera alrededor de su hijo antes de que el rayo la alcanzara.

La mujer empezó a caer al suelo luego de que el ataque seso, aterrizando forzosamente en el suelo, no obstante, ella se posiciono de tal manera que al estrellarse no dañara a su hijo.

\- Gah ... Ah ... ¿Que ... ? - Logro decir la pelinegra tratando de levantarse.

Y en ese momento a penas pudo sofocar un jadeo. Frente a ella había unos 11 demonios, todos en la Clase Suprema.

Pero gruño con odio hacia la demonio que reconoció, y la cual era la líder de ese grupo.

\- ¡Lilith! - La mencionada le sonrió maliciosamente a la pelinegra.

\- _Tywill._ \- Dijo la mujer con diversión pero a la vez con odio. - Jamas te creí tan descarada como para robarme a mi hombre. -

Tywill apretó los dientes enojada. - Las dos sabemos que su matrimonio solo fue por estúpida política. -

Los ojos de Lilith se volvieron fríos. - Oh, es cierto, solo te sientes superior porque fue por ti que nuestro Lord Lucifer se volvió un Demonio, ¿No? Bueno, haré que te arrepientas de haberlo seducido. - Hablo la Reina de los Demonios dejando filtrar su poder. - Y comenzare despellejando al engendro en tus brazos! -

En ese momento, algo se rompió dentro de Tywill.

Lilith y sus demonios temblaron al sentir una gran presión proveniente de Tywill. Los cielos se oscurecieron, la tierra se cuarteo, mientras algunos de los demonios acompañantes de Lilith cayeron de rodillas.

Tywill tenia los ojos oscurecidos por su cabello, mientras arcos como rayos bailaban alrededor de ella, mientras sostenía a su hijo mas fuerte contra su pecho.

\- Tu ... Tu ... **¡TU NO VIVIRÁS OTRO DÍA! **\- Exclamo Tywill levantando su vista y mirar a los demonios frente a ella con ferocidad. Su piel se estaba volviendo negra, al igual que sus ojos antes de que todo su cuerpo fuera oscuridad.

Era como un hoyo negro, un abismo sin fondo donde hábitat todos los terrores y males de este mundo. Lilith y sus secuaces solo podían temblar ante la presión, mientras la primera solo pudo murmurar unas palabras pero que fueron escuchadas en toda la zona.

\- ... Su-Super D-Devil ... ¿Co-Como? -

El mismísimo armageddon, fue desatado.

...

Los cuerpos de los demonios que acompañaban a Lilith estaban desparramados alrededor, algunos tenían partes de sus cuerpos arrancadas, sus pieles y carne estaban quemadas cruelmente, mientras habían uno que otro que seguía con vida pero sus ojos estaban muertos, como si su misma alma hubiese muerto.

\- Guh! Gah! - Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de la garganta de Lilith mientras Tywill la elevaba del suelo con una sola mano alrededor del cuello de la primera cortando sus suministro de aire sin piedad ni emoción.

Tywill bufo antes de lanzar a Lilith con _poca_ fuerza, haciendo que la demonio atravesara varios arboles dejándola mas magullada.

\- _"No tengo tiempo para esto ... Ya no me queda tiempo." _¡-Cough! - Tywill empezó a toser violentamente, luego de su ataque miro su mano cubierta de su propia sangre.

La demonio poco a poco volvió a su forma normal, mucho mas cansada y sudorosa, y un ligero aspecto mas demacrado. Tywill rápidamente tomo a su hijo que había dejado junto a unos arbustos protegido con un campo de fuerza con su poder oscuro.

\- Es hora de irnos ... Mi peque. - Con sus pocas reservas empezó su vuelo nuevamente, hacia el territorio de los Ángeles Caídos.

...

El Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel estaba nervioso.

Y como no, cuando su hermano mayor, el mismísimo Rey Demonio te contacta para que le de refugio a su mujer y a su hijo, no es algo que pasase todos los días, y aun mas con cierta enemistad que tenían.

Pero todo se complico cuando uno de sus hermanos caídos, junto a Lucifer, la mano derecha del Rey Demonio y su Padre, Elohim, iban a una misión suicida contra la Bestia del Apocalipsis.

Ante el suceso, Azazel salio el mismo a buscar a su "cuñada", y a su sobrino lo mas rápido posible al tener un extraño y mal presentimiento.

Pero gracias a Dios, (no literalmente), no tuvo que volar mucho para encontrar a los susodichos, aliviando al caído. Sin embargo, el alivio fue remplazado por confusión, shock, y ansiedad, no exactamente en ese orden cuando vio como Tywill dejaba de volar y caí a gran velocidad pareciendo inconsciente.

Batiendo sus doce alas negras como la noche que parecían absorber la luz mas pura, voló a una velocidad vertiginosa para atraparlos; Para alivio del caído logro atraparlos a tiempo.

\- Esto ... - Murmuro Azazel al mirar el estado de Tywill que parecía demacrado, apenas respiraba y sudaba profusamente. Azazel bajo la mirada para ver a su sobrino que parecía estar bien, solamente estaba durmiendo.

\- Parece que el parto fue mas duro de lo que imagine ... - Comento Azazel con un mueca ante la condición de la mujer de su hermano. - Sera mejor que vuelva ... Para que pase sus últimos momentos con su hijo ... -

...

\- Guh ... ¿Donde ... Donde estoy? - Dijo Tywill recuperando su consciencia.

\- Estas en el Grigori. - Dijo una voz masculina. Al instante se pone en guardia y mira a la persona que hablo, para ver a su "cuñado" sentado a unos metros de la cama donde estaba.

Al reconocerlo, Tywill gimió de dolor, Azazel rápidamente llega a su lado y la ayuda a acostarse de nuevo.

\- No hagas movimiento bruscos, solo empeoraras. - Advirtió el Caído.

\- ¿Donde esta! ¿Donde esta mi hijo! - Pregunto peligrosamente la madre, a pesar de estar débil, eso no la hacia menos mortífera, su mirada mortal parecía atravesar a Azazel con sus propias lanzas de luz.

Azazel le sonrío con suavidad. - Esta justo a tu lado. - Dijo con cierta diversión. - Definitivamente eres un infierno de mujer. - Bromeo para aligerar el ambiente.

Si Tywill escucho la broma de Azazel, pues parece que lo ignoro y solo se centro en su hijo, el cual dormía plácidamente sin ningún cuidado del mundo, y con su mano débilmente acariciaba su mejilla con cariño, añoranza y amor.

Este acto pasaba en un silencio cómodo ante la mirada de Azazel el cual tenia una sonrisa sincera.

\- "Parece que encontraste una razón mas noble por la cual luchar, Hermano." - No pudo evitar pensar el Caído.

Pero el cómodo silencio fue roto por la suave y débil voz de Tywill.

\- Azazel ... - El susodicho miro a la mujer. - ¿Crees que alguien como yo se le permita un pequeño deseo para orarle a Dios? ¿Incluso si mi existencia va en contra de el? -

\- Bueno ... - Empezó a decir Azazel, con algo de incomodidad. - Creo que eso dependerá de tu deseo, supongo. -

\- Entonces, deseo que mi hijo crezca fuerte y saludable. - Declaro la mujer con una sonrisa amorosa, ignorando por un momento su inminente muerte.

Era un deseo mundano que cada padre merecedor del titulo pediría por sus hijos.

\- Definitivamente se hará realidad. - Replico Azazel sin pensar.

Como alguien que no tenia hijos propios, Azazel no estuvo consciente del verdadero peso del deseo orado a Elohim por Tywill, sin embargo, este ultimo el cual todos sus Ángeles, Caídos o no, e incluso algunos demonios y la humanidad eran sus hijos, si pudo comprender ese peso y lo reconoció.

\- Eso ... Me alegra ... - Las palabras salieron como un susurro, mientras sus ojos por fin se cerraron y una sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara llena de alivio y felicidad, antes de que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaran.

La mirada de Azazel se oscureció, solo había conocido a la mujer por muy poco tiempo, pero llego a respetarla como a ninguna otra, incluso mas que a Gabriel y a Penemue.

Sin embargo, como un acto del destino, un sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de Azazel, al entonarse el Caído supo al instante de donde provenía, de su pequeño sobrino.

\- ¡Waaaah! - Sorprendido, el Caído fue a donde el bebe y lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a mecerlo suavemente, como había visto a algunos humanos hacer.

El pequeño empezó a tranquilizarse y miro a Azazel con curiosidad a los ojos, de seguro confundido por que no era su madre.

Azazel le sonrío con suavidad. - Parece que ahora somos tu y yo, muchacho. Llevémonos bien a partir de ahora. -

Como si fuese una respuesta el bebe sonrió y rió ante el atónito Caído por el acto efectuado por el pequeño. Azazel poco a poco empezó a sentir algo crecer dentro de su ser, sin saber que era, pero el padre del Caído si lo sabía muy bien.

Amor Paternal.

Un amor puro e incondicional, que no era necesario un lazo de sangre profundo, solo un amor honesto y sincero.

\- Bien ... Vamos a ponernos al día. - Y así, el Caído, el Gran Azazel, Gobernante de los Ángeles Caídos, se volvió un Padre. - Andando, Issei Lucifer. -

El pequeño Issei rió inocentemente como si estuviese de acuerdo con las palabras de su tío y al mismo tiempo su nuevo padre adoptivo.

...

Varios siglos pasaron luego de ese día.

Luego del combate de esos 4 representantes de la facción bíblica contra el Trihexa, muchas cosas pasaron.

Lucifer y Paimon fallecieron, dándole un fuerte golpe a los Demonios, y dejando la Casa Paimon sin jefe del Clan, ya que la esposa de Jutash había fallecido en el parto al igual que su hija.

Aunque nadie sabia que aun quedaba un heredero, tanto para la Casa de Lucifer, Paimon y Phenex, que era la Casa Original de la esposa de Jutash, Cloe Phenex.

Samael logro sobrevivir, sin embargo, la batalla lo había dejado traumatizado y un gran temor a los monstruos, en especial los dragones, queriendo matar a cualquier Dragón y ser relacionado a ellos.

Por ello, Azazel decidió que lo mejor era sellarlo en el Cocytus, hasta que tenga tenga un mejor plan para curar a su hermano.

Elohim fue el único que pudo sobrevivir cuerdo del combate, sello a la Bestia del Fin, sin embargo, esos sellos fueron realizados con su fuerza vital.

Luego fue al medio de la batalla de las tres facciones bíblicas donde luchaban los Arcángeles y Ángeles, liderados por Michael, los Caídos liderados por el bélico Kokabiel y los Demonios liderados por los demas Satanás, Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, derrotó a los otros Reyes Demonio, pero al luchar contra Kokabiel, el Ángel de las Estrellas, su vida sucumbió antes el cansancio y murió de pie haciéndole frente a su hijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, dejando a los Ángeles, Caídos y no, destrozados, en especial a Kokabiel.

Luego de tal suceso, los Ángeles se retiraron, y Michael tomo rápidamente el Sistema de Dios para evitar que colapse.

Azazel pidió un alto al fuego por su parte, ningún caído desobedeció su orden.

Mientras que los demonios ... Bueno, fue mas complicado.

Los descendientes de los Reyes Demonios, con excepción de Rizevim Livan Lucifer, el cual no le interesaba, quisieron continuar con la guerra, queriendo venganza por sus familiares.

Los 72 Pilares se dividieron, la mitad apoyando a los nietos de los Reyes Demonio y la otra mitad queriendo un paro a la guerra que solo traería mas muerte.

Y eso nos trae a la situación de ahora.

En medio de los Territorio de los Demonios, los nietos de los Satanás Originales y su ejercito se enfrentaba a la resistencia.

Esta ultima era liderada por demonios jóvenes, pero capaces.

La Lider era la Heredera de los Gremory, Sylvie Gremory, una pelirroja con ojos verde azulados la cual portaba el Poder del Gran Rey del Inframundo Bael.

Y una Super Devil.

Sylvie frunció el ceño la batalla se volvía desfavorable, a pesar de que tenían un ejercito con gran potencial, aun eran inexpertos a diferencia de la Facción de los Viejos Satanás.

\- ¡Sylvie! ¡Nos están atacando por lo costados también! ¡Su número es el doble que el nuestro! - Exclamo su primer amigo, Ajuka Astaroth, un peli-verde y al igual que ella, un Super Devil, sin embargo, el poder de Ajuka era mas estratégico mientras que el de Sylvie era mas destructivo.

Syvie gruño antes de mirara al frente, donde su mejor amiga atacaba.

Era Serafall Sitri, una demonio con gran afinidad con el agua, en especial con el hielo.

\- ¡Venga cabrones! ¡Los haré trizas! - Exclamaba la Sitri con furia en sus ojos azules, mientras su cabellos negros revoloteaban al atacar con lanzas de hielo a los demonios enemigos.

Sylvie suspiro ante la actitud de su amiga antes de notar a la mujer que también atacaba con hielo junto a Serafall.

Era Grayfia Lucifuge, una demonio de cabello platinado y ojos rojos. Ella pertenecía a un Clan Extra que servía a los Lucifer.

Sin embargo, Grayfia no vio futuro a los deseos de los nietos de los Satanás, y además, el hijo de Lucifer no parecía importarle lo que haga así que se unió a la rebelión.

Ella atacaba con hielo aniquilando a todos sus enemigos, su poder era comparable a Serafall.

\- ¡Falbium! ¡Opciones! - Exclama Sylvie a su estratega maestro.

Falbium Glasya-Labolas, era un hombre joven pero se había rapado el pelo. Era un gran perezoso, sin embargo, tenia un gran poder y su mente, aunque no era tan buena para los calculos como Ajuka, cuando se trataba de combates o en la guerra, superaba al peli-verde.

Sin embargo ...

\- ¡No tengo nada, Sylvie! ¡Caímos en su trampa, solo podemos retirarnos para minimizar las perdidas! - Respondió el genio estratega con molestia al caer la trampa de su enemigos.

Sylvie miro al suelo impotente, antes de mirar los nietos de los Reyes Demonios con furia, mientras estos la miraban con burla y altanería.

\- ¡Retrocedan, yo les conseguiré tiempo! - Exclama Sylvie avanzando al frente.

Aunque su plan era mas bien matar a los nietos arrogantes de los Satanás, incluso si moría en el intento.

Los mas cercanos a la pelirroja la miraron con ganas de protestar, pero cuando la susodicha los miro se quedaron estáticos y le acataron sus ordenes cuando vieron que Sylvie tenía los ojos rojos peligrosos en vez de sus bellos verde azulado.

La Resistencia Demoníaca empezó a retroceder mientras miraban a su líder enfrentar Facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonio.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí? - Dijo Shalba Beelzebub sonriendo arrogante.

\- Es la perra malcriada de los Gremory, parece tan indefensa. - Se burlo Katerea Leviathan al ver a la pelirroja, la cual tenia su mirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Capturenla! ¡La volveré mía y le enseñaré modales de una manera divertida ... Para mi! - Replicó Creuserey Asmodeus con altanería mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva a la esbelta figura de Sylvie.

\- ... - Sylvie murmuró algo pero los descendientes no pudieron escucharla.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste basura?! - Exclamó Shalba molesto.

\- Dije; ¡Que esto acaba aquí! - Exclama Sylvie dejando salir su poder demoníaco y su poder de la destrucción del Clan Bael.

Y así Sylvie empezó a enfrentarse a la Facción de los Satanás Originales en un acto suicida para debilitarlos.

O al menos, ese era el plan.

Hasta que una nueva presencia se reveló ante ellos.

Y no era nada que hayan visto antes.

Era poderosa, sofocante, oscura y fría, incluso mas fría que la magia de hielo de Serafall.

Se sentía como si cayesen en un pozo sin fondo donde apenas alcanzabas a ver tu manos.

Y era solo el comienzo, el poder primordial e indomable se hizo mas fuerte si eso era posible, aplastandolos y hundiendolos como si arenas movedizas se tratara.

Hasta que por fin pudieron ver a la persona que provocaba tal incidente ... Aunque, mas que una persona, parecía un monstruo.

Tenia una apariencia humanoide, pero todo su cuerpo era negro como la oscuridad misma, un hoyo negro que se alimentaba de las penurias y los males del hombre, además de eso, llamas escarlatas como la sangre salían de las cuencas de donde deberían estar sus ojos.

Mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos pero imponentes, un rastro de llamas negras era dejado por sus pies, dando la ilusión que el mismo infierno le seguía, algo irónico pero extrañamente era apropiado.

Los demonios mas débiles habían sucumbido ante la presión hace algún tiempo, incapaces de luchar mientras estaban catatónicos en el suelo murmurando piedad.

Los mas fuertes como Sylvie, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium estaban paralizados, les era imposible comprender la intromisión de este ser, y lo miraron como temor y cautela no disimulada.

Sin embargo, Sylvie lo reconoció.

\- Super Devil ... - Dijo Sylvie casi como un susurro, pero las palabras que dijo resonaron como un trueno.

No obstante, la que lo pasaba peor era Grayfia, apenas vio aquel Demonio Oscuro, sintió su cuerpo hormiguear, algo que solo pasaba en un solo caso.

\- Lucifer ... - Fueron las palabras de la peli-platina que hizo que todos los demonios del área, tanto el gobierno actual como la rebelión que esto era un evento sin precedentes.

Como miembro del Clan Lucifuge, estos Demonios tenían la capacidad de reconocer a aquellos Demonios o seres con la Sangre del Lucifer Original, Lucifer Morningstar.

El Lucifer se detuvo, su expresión indescifrable debido a la falta de rostro por la oscuridad que encarnaba.

Finalmente, levantó su mano derecha al aire, y con ese simple acto, cientos, si no, miles de lanzas hechas de oscuridad se alzaron en el aire del inframundo, imponentes e intimidantes.

Los Demonios solo podían ver las puntas de las lanzas que parecían desear la sangre de sus victimas.

Y luego, Lucifer bajo su mano, sentenciando a los demonios a la muerte, como uno de los legítimos gobernantes de los demonios, incluso por encima de Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus. Sin embargo, las lanzas de oscuridad solo atravesaban a los demonios del actual gobierno, dejando a la rebelión libre de daños.

Ese mismo acto dejo a mas de uno desconcertado, especialmente a Sylvie, no la malentiendas, la pelirroja estaba alegre de no luchar contra tal ser, incluso con su poder de la destrucción, no creía que seria fácil luchar contra esa infinita oscuridad.

Sin embargo, que un Lucifer, un legitimo heredero al trono del inframundo los apoyara, eso era desconcertante.

Los gritos despavoridos y los lamentos de los demonios de la Facción de los Satanás Originales resonaron en todo el campo de batalla. Varios demonios de esa Facción empezaron a alejarse, huyendo de ese monarca de la oscuridad.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Cobardes! ¡Vengan y luchen! - Exclamo Creuserey con furia, sin embargo, ninguno de sus subordinados le hizo caso y huyeron.

\- ¡Ragh! ¡Yo me encargo! - Exclamo Shalba con furia, y utilizo su poder inherente como descendiente de Beelzebub.

Era un poder conocido Rey de las Moscas, una habilidad que le permite controlar a los insectos para diversos fines. En caso de Shalba, un sin numero de abejas convergieron entre si, creando un gran círculo mágico de gran poder antes de dispara un gran rayo de poder demoníaco.

O al menos ese era el plan. Antes de poder disparar, una increíble fuerza gravitacional cayo sobre Shalba y su ataque, destruyendo este ultimo y dejando a Shalba con varios huesos rotos y fracturados.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento, fácilmente el Lucifer había derrotado al descendiente de Beelzebub, y fue en ese momento que el actual Gobierno se dio cuenta, que serian brutalmente destrozados.

\- "¡GUH! ¡¿C-COMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡¿COMO PUEDE HABER UN MONSTRUO COMO EL?!" - Penso sin poder asimilar tal existencia frente a el. Shalba trato de levantar su vista solo para ser opacada por abismo sin fin.

Y entonces, como si la mismísima oscuridad le hablase, las siguientes palabras resonaron en su mente.

**Si mucho miras a un abismo, el abismo concluirá por mirar dentro de ti.**

**\- ... Vete ... Mirarte me repugna. -** Fueron las palabras serenas e indiferentes de emoción que salieron de ser de oscuridad.

Y sin mas vacilación, todos los demonios del actual gobierno, o mejor dicho, del antiguo gobierno habían sido derrotados y derrocados.

Shalba fue retirado con ayuda de los Descendientes de Leviathan y Asmodeus. Todo antes la mirada ardiente y sangrienta del Lucifer y demonio mas fuerte.

El Lucifer dejo salir un suspiro suavemente, antes de voltearse y mirar a la rebelión de Demonios que estaban ante el de rodillas. Frente de ellos, como los lideres de la rebelión, estaban Falbium, Serafall, Sylvie, Grayfia y Ajuka arrodillados en es mismo orden.

\- L-Lord Lucifer, muchas gracias por su ayuda. - Logro decir Sylvie cuando ese abismo de oscuridad poso su vista en ella. - Por favor, se lo suplico, llevenos a nosotros, la Raza de los Demonios a un futuro mejor, donde no haya mas muertes de nuestros hermanos y hermanas. -

\- Mm ... Mmm ... Mm ... - Todos miraron intrigados y algo asustados a Lucifer, el cual parecía estar murmurando algo, hasta que paso algo que sorprendió a todos.

La oscuridad alrededor de el empezó a dispersarse, las llamas en sus ojos se apagaron y los arcos eléctricos oscuros que contorneaban su ser desaparecieron, revelando así su verdadera forma, lo cual dejo a mas de uno consternado.

Era un hombre joven, o al menos eso aparentaba, después de todo la vida útil de los demonios era muy alta y podían tener una apariencia joven por varios siglos. Era alto y con una constitución atlética y fuerte. Tenia el cabello castaño claro pero con un flequillo platinado algo oscuro y unos ojos naranja como el amanecer.

Pero lo que mas los sorprendió fue que estaba en pijamas ... Con estampados de fresas ...

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo mas inteligente que pudo decir Sylvie, mientras que los demás estaban de acuerdo con su reacción mientras sus quijadas golpearon el piso.

El Lucifer paso su mano por su nuca riendo nerviosamente con una sonrisa algo avergonzada. - Jeje ... Lo siento, no sabia que estaban en guerra ... Sentí algo que no me dejaba dormir tranquilamente y viene a investigar ... Aunque vine algo molesto y olvide que usaba mis pijamas ... - Murmuro lo ultimo.

**\- ¡¿EHHHHHHH?! - **sin embargo esas palabras fueron escuchadas por todos y cada uno.

\- Jejeje, en cualquier caso. Me retiro. - Lucifer empezó a darse vuelta hasta que ...

\- ¡Por favor, Lord Lucifer! ¡Liderenos! - Sylvie se había levantado rápido y tomo la mano de Lucifer, pero ese fue un error.

Porque lo que sintió después fue la muerte, aunque solo fue un instante, ella logro vislumbrar su propia muerte. Por instinto, Sylvie solo pudo arrodillarse.

\- ¿Eh? ... Mmm, perfecto, lo he decidido. - Dijo Lucifer ahora mirando a la pelirroja, este tomo a Sylvie por su barbilla para mirarla mejor. - Dime, ¿Cual es tu nombre? -

\- ... Sylvie Gremory ... - Responde la susodicha hipnotizada al ver los ojos del Lucifer, era como ver dos amaneceres.

\- Bien, a partir de ahora, tu nombre Gremory sera olvidado hasta los confines del mundo, y seras conocida como Sylvie Lucifer, la nueva gobernante del Inframundo como reemplazo de mi padre, Lucifer Morningstar y de mi presencia, Issei Lucifer Morningstar. Felicidades, Lady Lucifer. - Sus palabras resonaron como una tormenta dejando en shock a todos, en especial a la ahora Señora de los Demonios, Sylvie Lucifer.

\- Confió en que elegirán a los reemplazos de Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus ustedes mismo, junto a un buen consejo de ancianos para ayudar a los nuevos Reyes Demonios. - Sentencio el ahora conocido como el hijo del Lucifer Original, Issei Lucifer.

\- P-Pe ... ¡Pero, Lord Lucifer-! - Trato de discutir Sylvie, pero fue cortada por Issei.

\- Quiero que sepan, que lo que hice aquí, fue solo un capricho mio, nada impide que los lleve a la guerra como lo querían esos otros descendientes de los otros Reyes Demonios ... Ademas, no cuestiones mi autoridad, ¡Mocosa! - Finalizo Issei golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de Sylvie.

\- ¡Ay! -

\- Bien, dicho y hecho todo, me retiro. - Aunque antes de poder irse, noto las miradas anhelantes de cada uno, haciéndolo suspirar para luego sonreír. - No teman, nos veremos en algún futuro ... Si es que el destino lo permite. - Y así el Lucifer y el Demonio mas Fuerte de la Historia se fue sin dejar mas rastros dejando en un sepulcral silencio al ahora nuevo gobierno de los demonios.

\- Bueno ... - Interrumpió Serafall. - ¿Y que hacemos ahora, Lady Lucifer-chan? - Pregunto la pelinegra a su amiga con una sonrisa, utilizando los honoríficos japoneses que aprendió hace algún tiempo.

Recibiendo las miradas de sus compatriotas, la ahora Lady Lucifer suspiro. - Solo vayámonos y descansemos, mañana nos pondremos al día. - Ante sus palabras todos se retiraron, mientras Sylvie era acompañada por sus amigos mas cercanos. - ¡¿Y ahora como diablos le explico esto a mis padres?! - Exclamo al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Sus amigos solo pudieron sonreír y reír junto a su amiga.

...

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un siglo luego de ese evento de Issei y los demás de su raza en el inframundo y ahora el estaba en otro lugar que podía confundirse con el infierno mismo.

Una tierra estéril llena de llamas y destrucción, provocadas por dos de los seres mas fuertes, con la capacidad de matar incluso a los dioses.

Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Rojo y Albion, el Dragón Emperador Blanco.

Bueno, mejor dicho, un desastre causado por sus actuales portadores. Donde solo hubo un solo ganador, la cual era a quien miraba actualmente.

Ella era Elsha Ddraigon. Era una huérfana que habia vivido en Camelot en su niñez antes de el Reinado del Rey Arturo cayera por las maquibaciones de hermana Morgan.

Pero gracias a ese suceso, Elsha logro despertar el Guantelete del Dragón Rojo, la Booster Gear, y así tomo el nombre de Ddraig y lo adapto como su apellido.

Una mujer que nunca se dejo intimidar por nadie, se enfrento apeligros y demás, hasta que llego el momento donde se tenia que enfrentar a su mas grande rival, el portador de la Divine Dividing, donde contenia el alma de Albion, antiguo rival de Ddraig.

El resultado; la victoria de la portadora del Dragón Rojo, y eso a Issei lo cautivo.

No solo por su belleza y poder, sino por su gracia y esa aura llena de confianza de la mujer, lo dejaba hipnotizado y sin habla. Desde que la había visto, el ha presenciado cada combate de ella contra el Dragón Emperador Blanco donde el combate quedaba inconcluso hasta ahora.

Y eso le provocaba un mal sabor de boca a Issei, porque aunque la actual portadora de Ddraig había ganado, no faltaría mucho para que ella también sucumbiera a sus heridas.

¡Y eso no lo podía permitir!

Con determinación y convicción en si mirada, el Demonio mas fuerte voló al campo de batalla que había presenciado una de las batallas mas feroces hasta llego donde Elsha, aterrizando a su costado pudo ver que las heridas eran demasiados graves para curarlas con magia, dejándolo con una opción.

\- Hey, hey, despierta. - Issei la sacudió con suavidad, sin querer agravar aun mas las heridas.

\- Hm ... ¿Que ... ? ¿Quien eres? - Dijo Elsha abriendo los ojos y mirando a Issei con cautela, aunque no podía sentir ninguna mala voluntad hacia ella, pero podía notar que aura no era humana.

Elsha era una mujer hermosa, cabello rubio casi dorado y ondulado, unos preciosos ojos verdes como el jade y una piel blanca de porcelana. Pechos grandes, cintura fina y caderas amplias. Ella usaba un ropa para el combate aunque estaba mayormente desgarrada y mostraba algo mas de piel dejando poco a la imaginación, pero a pesar de ello, el hombre frente a ella solo la miraba a los ojos.

**[Cuidado, compañera, aunque no puedo sentir ninguna mala intención, este hombre es un Demonio] -** Dijo Ddraig, el Emperador Dragón Rojo con seriedad.

\- "Es un Demonio, ¿Eh?" - Piensa la blonda con curiosidad.

\- Mi nombre es Issei, Issei Lucifer. - Dijo para la sorpresa de Elsha y el Dragón Rojo.

**[Eso explica este gran poder que irradia] - **Comento Ddraig.

\- No temas, no quiero hacerte daño, todo lo contrario, quiero salvarte. - Declaro Issei con honestidad y sinceridad.

\- ¿Salvarme? ¿Como ... Por que? - Pregunto la Emperatriz Dragón confundida e intrigada. Se preguntaba porque un quería ayudarla.

\- Bueno ... - Issei empezó a sonrojarse. - Eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte, independiente, inteligente, tienes una gran gracia y elegancia al luchar ... Si falleces seria una gran desgracia. - Dijo con tristeza al imaginar ese escenario.

\- Wow ... - Elsha noto el sentimiento en sus palabras, y al igual que el Demonio se sonrojo ligeramente. - Acaso ... ¿Te has enamorado de mi? -

\- ¡Eh! Bu-Bueno ... - Issei estaba balbuceando ante las palabras de la blonda. - ¡Es difícil no hacerlo! ¡Eres demasiado perfecta a tu manera! -

\- ¡Waaaaaah! - Exclamo Elsha al ver que de verdad Issei estaba enamorado de ella, algo que nunca le ha pasado porque ella siempre a intimidado a los demás hombres, pero parece que no afectaba al Lucifer.

En ese momento, Issei y Elsha empezaron una diatriba que los avergonzaba aun mas a ambos.

**[Eh, pueden dejar esta conversación para luego, tórtolos, mi compañera esta a punto de pasar el umbral de la muerte] -** Los interrumpió Ddraig entre divertido y algo preocupado.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Con esto te salvaré! - Issei saco un pieza negra de ajedrez, era una Reina.

Elsha lo miró confundida. - ¿Que es eso? - La blonda noto que la pieza filtraba algo de poder, y era similar al del Demonio.

\- Son Evil Pieces, un invento hecho por el actual Beelzebub, estas piezas reencanan a otras razas en demonios para ayudarnos con nuestros bajos números actuales, aunque no podemos reencarnar a Dioses. Estas cosas lindas solo la pueden tener los Demonios de Clase Alta y superior, y así forman parte de su peerage. - Explica Issei sorprendiendo a Elsha y Ddraig.

\- Así que, te lo pregunto. ¿Quieres mi ser mi Reina? - Pregunto Issei algo ansioso y preocupado.

Elsha hizo una expresión indescifrable.

\- Entiendo ... Es un poco difícil esta decisión ... - Dijo el Lucifer suspirando.

\- No. - Interrumpió Elsha. - Solo estoy algo sorprendida, estaba a punto de morir y acepte ese hecho pero ... - Elsha le dio una sonrisa hermosa. - Gracias. -

Issei sonrió y acerco la pieza de la Reina al pecho de Elsha, sin embargo, no paso nada.

La cara de Issei se lleno de angustia.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Elsha suavemente al notar que nada pasaba y la expresión de Issei.

\- No puedo reencarnarte ... Crei que era lo sufientemente fuerte, y aún mas con la pieza de Rey, pero ... Eres demasiado fuerte ... - Murmuró Issei mientras su rostro llenaba de dolor.

Elsha miro a Issei. - "El ... El de verdad se preocupa por mi ... Incluso, parece que esta a punto de llorar ..." - La blonda le dio otra sonrisa a su "héroe".

Y una sola voz resonó en ese campo de batalla.

**[Boost!]**

Y como si el mismísimo sol de la mañana se alzara en los cielos, la pieza de la reina se iluminó de color naranja como el amanecer al mutar en una Mutation Piece.

Luego, un resplandor naranja y dorado los rodeó a ambos.

...

\- ¿Y que te parece la casa? - Pregunto Issei curioso.

\- Bueno, es un poco ... Espaciosa. - Dijo en duda Elsha.

La "casa" en cuestión era una gran mansión que estaba en el infierno, lejos de la Faccion de los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos.

\- Bueno, si ... ¡Pero me alegra que te nos unas! - Sonrió Issei.

\- Si ... Espera, ¿Hay mas? - Elsha parecía curiosa por los demás miembros del peerage de Issei.

\- Si, veras ... -

\- Aquí estoy mi Rey~ - Canto una voz entrando a través de un círculo mágico.

Era una mujer un poco mas alta que Elsha, tenia una figura que rivalizaba con la Emperatriz Dragón, pero el de esta nueva mujer era mas musculosa. Tenia el cabello rubio algo oscuro rebelde en una cola de caballo alta que le llegaba hasta los omóplatos, mientras algunos mechones enmarcaban su hermoso rostro donde tenia una expresión depredadora, dominante y arrogante.

Su piel era mas bronceada en comparación a Elsha, pero no demasiado, juntos a unos hermosos ojos verdes. Ella usaba unas botas de metal azul oscuro junto a unos guantes a juego, en su espalda llevaba una espada casi de su tamaño en su funda de mango negro, y en su cintura una espada mas pequeña de la plata mas fina con detalles carmesí.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Quien? - Pregunto la nueva mujer.

Elsha miró a Issei con molestia. - ¿Tienes fetiches con mujeres rubias de ojos verdes y de cuerpo despampanante y de gran poder? -

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡DIABLOS, NO! - Exclamo Issei antes de suspirar mas calmado. - Elsha, ella es Mordred, mi primer Caballero y mi primera pieza, al igual que tu use una Mutation Pieces. Mordred, ella es Elsha, mi Reina, y mi segunda pieza. -

Ambas rubias se miraron, midiendose ambas con la mirada.

Issei sintió que sobraba y se fue a comer un sándwich.

A penas entro a la cocina, y muchos ruidos de cosas rompiéndose resonaron en la sala.

Issei solo suspiro.

...

Se podía ver a un joven caminando en la calles de Kuoh.

Era atlético, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel y piel ligeramente bronceada. Usaba zapatos marrones, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y encima un chaleco negro.

\- Okay, llegaré a mi cita a tiempo. - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. - Okay, Zeke Eingander, no te pongas nervioso, se tu mismo como tu familia anfitriona te dijo, se natural. - Y asi el joven fue a su cita.

Con Amano Yuma.

Sin que lo supiera ... Esa cita iba terminar muy mal ... Y a la vez, muy bien.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Zeke.

Yo tenia una vida relativamente normal ... Lo suficiente para no quejarme al menos.

Pero todo se fue al fiasco cuando mi cita le salieron unas alas negras como un cuervo y me lanzara una bendita lanza de luz a través de mi estómago.

*Suspiro* Pero estoy desvariando.

Déjenme empezar desde un principio para conocernos mejor.

Soy Zeke Eingander, soy de Alemania, donde vivía con mi padre. Nunca conocí a mi madre, mi padre siempre me decía que no le importaba mucho a ella y nos abandonó luego de tenerme.

Fue muy duro el crecer mi madre, aunque mi padre siempre trato de cubrir todas mis necesidades, siempre falto el cariño que una madre pude dar.

Hasta que me encontré con la Shishou.

Kath Dahling, era su nombre, una mujer joven que era nuestra vecina, siempre ayudaba a mi padre a cuidarme. Fue de ella que pude conocer el amor de una madre.

Y también aprendí a que las cosas no son para siempre.

Kath falleció en un accidente de autos cuando tenia doce años.

Quede destrozado, junto a mi mundo. Me volví frío e irritado. Golpeaba a cada uno de mis compañeros de clases si se atrevían de hablar de mi falta de madre, mi padre o de Kath.

Lo cual resultó en muchas mudanzas cuando era expulsado de mis escuelas. En el transcurso de 3 años, me he mudado 7 veces y he estado en mas de 10 escuelas diferentes.

Finalmente, a los 15 años mi padre murió de un infarto en el trabajo y me quede solo.

Evite los molestos asuntos de ser menor de edad y los orfanatos al emanciparme.

En mi último año de escuela, procure ser el mejor, no solo por mi, sino por la Shishou Kath y mi padre estuvieran orgullosos.

Y conseguí una beca en la Academia Kuoh. En japón.

Tomo algunos trámites pero logre quedarme en una casa de familia.

Así conocí a la familia Hyoudou.

Una pareja casada en los cuarenta, pero aún se mantenían de a penas unos treinta.

Y a su hija ... Izuki Hyoudou ...

No puedo decir mucho de ella ... Excepto que cuando a penas me vio, tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

También conocí a su amiga, Aika Kiryuu. Ella e Izuki se la pasan viéndome todo el tiempo cuando estoy en la casa o la Academia.

No me molesta, pero he tenido extraños sentimientos cuando estoy mucho tiempo cerca de Aika, Izuki y sus padres. Pero siempre lo deje de lado.

Pero bueno, entre a la Academia Kuoh, una escuela secundaria que antes era de mujeres pero ahora es mixta.

Cursé mi primer año con normalidad, pero cuando empecé el segundo año todo fue mas extraño.

Llegaron mas extranjeras, lo cual no es raro pero me daban escalofríos.

Entre ellas estaban Rias Gremory, una pelirroja, una de las grandes One-samas, como la llaman, junto a su amiga, Akeno Himejima administran el Club de Ocultismo.

Y Sona Sitri, la presidentas del consejo estudiantil. Una chica opuesta a Rias como el día y la noche. Mientras Rias es mas liberal, Sona le gusta el orden.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de ambas me daban malos presentimientos, lo cual era muy a menudo tomando en cuenta que ambas trataban de acercarse a mi con frecuencia.

Rias siempre me invitaba a entrar a su club a lo cual rechazaba amablemente, pero a veces en el almuerzo dos de los integrantes de su club se acercaban a mi. Koneko Toujou de mi primer año, la mascota de la academia y Yuri Kiba, la princesa de la academia, de segundo año, ella estaba en una clase diferente a la mía.

Era extraño sus acercamientos pero fui amable con ellos, era bueno tener compañía ademas de Izuki y Aika, aunque ambas se molestaban cuando estaba con ellas.

Luego estaba Sona, la cual siempre ella o los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil me pedían ayuda con algo o me querían que me uniera al consejo.

Al igual que con Rias, los rechazaba amablemente.

Aunque todo dio un giro cuando un nuevo profesor entro a Kuoh.

Su sonrisa era descarada, un porte noble y una actitud orgullosa y total arrogante. Era alguien seguro de si mismo.

Era el sensei Issei Ddraigon de Inglaterra, aunque su nombre era japonés.

A pesar de estar casado, su apariencia encantaba a todas las mujeres de la academia, desde alumnas hasta profesoras, diablos, creí escuchar una vez que la directora se le confeso como una colegiala.

Era mi héroe y el de muchos.

El papu de papus, jeje.

Pero bueno, pero todo se fue al garete cuando una chica de otra escuela me invito a salir.

Amano Yuma.

Se lo conté a la familia Hyoudou, e Izuku se mostró molesta y triste, lo cual me preocupo mientras que sus padres me felicitaron y me dieron consejos.

Tuvimos nuestra cita el sábado.

No fue nada del otro mundo. La lleve a comer, le compre un brazalete simple en una tienda, la lleve al cine y finalmente a comer helados a un parque.

Y en medio de una plaza con una fuente, su forma cambio. Parecía una mujer en sus veinte en vez de una adolescente y le salieron alas negras.

Ya saben el resto.

Lo mas extraño fue que pude ver un atisbo de remordimiento en Yuma antes de convertirse en amarga aceptación

Fue extraño, pero no pude pensar muy bien en medio de mi hemorragia y solo atribui a que la perdida de sangre me hizo ver cosas.

En medio de mi desesperación, un resplandor morado nublo mi vista y creí ver a Issei-sensei.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Y ahora estoy la sala de la familia Hyoudou. Y enfrente mío estaba Issei-sensei sonriendo. Ni Izuki ni sus padres estaban, habían salido de compras dejándome casa sola.

Ahora, miraba a sensei con cautela mientras me sonreía.

Fin del Pov Zeke.

\- Mm, ¿Y como te sientes, Zeke-kun? - Pregunto castaño platino.

\- Ehh ... Estoy bien, cansado ... - Dijo el alemán, desde que despertó se sentía mas cansado de lo normal.

\- Entiendo, es normal. - Replica Issei antes de suspirar. - Me imagino que tendrás preguntas ... Especialmente de Amano Yuma. -

El joven castaño se tenso notablemente ante el nombre.

\- Si ... Ella tenia alas ... Alas negras. - Murmuró Zeke mirando el suelo como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

\- Bueno, sera mejor empezar desde el principio. - Dijo el sensei antes de levantarse. - Soy un Demonio. - Y doce alas como de murciélago salieron de su espalda.

La expresión de Zeke se volvió catatónica.

\- Y tu también lo eres. - Remató Issei, haciendo jadear a Zeke. Issei lo miro con ojos que reflejaban disculpas. - Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo cuando te estabas desangrando, era la única forma de salvarte. -

Zeke volvió a mirar al suelo, respirando lentamente para calmarse.

\- Sensei ... - Zeke hablo con la mirada ensombrecida. - Por favor, explícame todo. -

Issei suspiró antes de darle una mirada comprensiva y empezar a cantar.

Le dijo de la guerra santa hace varios siglos y de todo lo sobrenatural en general. Le explico de las facciones bíblicas, los Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios. Le dijo que Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri eran demonios, herederas de sus casas. Le dijo que los caídos pudieron detectar algo en el aunque aún no sabia que y finalmente el sistema de reencarnación de demonios.

\- Entiendo ... Creo. - Dijo Zeke digiriendo toda la información. - ¿Y quien es usted en verdad, sensei? -

Issei le sonrió. - ¿Yo? ... Yo soy Issei Lucifer, legítimo hijo de Lucifer Morningstar. En mis venas no solo corren la sangre del gran pecador orgulloso y de Elohim, sino también la sangre del Fénix inmortal, los Phenex y la casa de la oscuridad, los Paimon. Y ahora, soy tu sensei y Rey. - Y luego con una sonrisa paternal puso su mano en el hombro de Zeke. - Y planeó cuidarte hasta convertirte en alguien en quien tu estés orgulloso. -

Zeke se quedo viendo a su ahora Rey sin palabras, la calidez que había perdido cuando su padre y Kath murió volvió a nacer en su interior.

\- Bien, ahora vamonos, tengo que mostrarte el resto de mi peerage y mi familia. - Empezó Issei antes de sonreírle con malicia. - Oh, le encantaras tanto a mis hijas. -

Por un momento, Zeke sintió el verdadero terror.

\- "¿En ... En que me he metido?" - Pensó el castaño en pánico antes de que Issei los transportara a otra parte.

Y así, el despertar de una leyenda acaba de comenzar.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Zeke.

Issei-sensei nos teletrasporto a un nuevo lugar, era una especie de oficina, era bastante grande con un escritorio y su silla detrás. También había sofás para que los invitados se sentaran, junto a varias repisas llenos de libros que parecían antiguos.

Luego note que no era el único en la habitación ademas de sensei.

Había una mujer hermosa de larga melena dorada y ojos verdes, usando un vestido violeta, estaba a un lado del escritorio esperando a sensei. Luego había otra mujer rubia con una cola de caballo alta, ojos verdes oscuros y piel algo bronceada, usaba ropa de motociclista. Otra mujer de cabello rosado y orejas como de zorro estaba acostada en uno de los sofás durmiendo, usaba un yukata. Finalmente, había una mujer de cabellos lacio azul pálido y ojos oscuros, usaba un vestido azul oscuro, irradiaba una aura fría.

Sensei se sentó en el escritorio y extendió sus brazos para finalmente decir:

\- Bueno, este es mi peerage. Por favor, preséntense. -

\- Soy Elsha Ddraigon Lucifer, soy su Reina. - Dijo la primera mujer. - Soy la actual Sekiryuutei, y planeo seguir siendo. - Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Por lo que el sensei me explico, el Emperador Dragón Rojo junto al Blanco, era dragones de gran poder, con la fuerza de matar dioses que fueron sellados en Sacred Gear, las Loginus si no recuerdo mal, y por lo de su apellido supongo que es la esposa de sensei.

\- Soy Mordred Lucifer, soy su Caballero. - Dijo la segunda, tenia una sonrisa emocionada al verme. - ¿Supongo que conoces la leyenda del rey Arturo? -

\- Eres ... ¿La hija de Arthur Pendragon? - Dijo sorprendido, soy de Europa, ademas la leyenda del rey Arturo es muy famosa en todo el mundo, pero no me imagine que su hijo bastardo fuera una mujer. - ¿Por que te retratan como mujer? - Pregunte curioso.

Mordred bufo. - Es culpa de los descendientes de mi padre y hermanos, no les parecía correcto que una mujer le ganara al gran rey Arturo en un combate. - Comprendí las razones, en esa época eran muy machistas y aún lo son hoy en día.

\- Ñam ... - Dijo la tercera mujer, la de orejas de zorro despertándose de su siesta. - Ñam ... Ñam ... Oh, un chico nuevo ... - Se estrego los ojos para quitarse el sueño y con una sonrisa emocionada y feliz grito: - ¡Soy Tamamo no Mae Lucifer, la Obispo de mi querido esposo Issei-chan, reencarnación de la Diosa del Sol, Amaterasu! ¡Mikon! -

Wow ... Literalmente estaba frente una diosa, pero lo mas sorprendente era que era la reencarnación de una de las diosas mas importante, por no de decir la mas importante e insultar a otros dioses, de la mitología japonesa.

Luego, la ultima me dio una mirada mientras me fruncía el ceño, ¿No le agrado?

\- Hueles familiar ... - Dijo la mujer de cabello azul, las demás la miraron confundidos al igual que yo, ¿La había conocido antes? No lo creo. Note como a sensei se le formaba una sonrisa. - No importa. - La mujer suspiro y me miro con una expresión neutral. - Soy Tiamat Lucifer, la Torre de Issei, el Dragón del Karma del Caos, ex Reina Dragón y compañera de Issei. - Creo que cuando dice compañera se refiere a pareja.

\- Bien, ahora, Zeke-kun, preséntate. - Pidió sensei sonriendo amablemente.

\- Bueno ... Me llamo Zeke Eingander, soy el Peón de sensei ... Eh, bueno ... ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! ¡Por favor, cuiden de mi! - Literalmente me puse nervioso e hice una reverencia.

La sala se quedo en silencio por un rato, poniéndome mas nervioso, por un momento pensé que dije algo mal e hice enojar a unos de estos seres poderosos que con un solo parpadeo pueden matarme, así que algo reticente levante mi vista y los mire ... Y bueno, me sorprendí.

Elsha-san me miraba calidamente, Mordred-san me dio una mirada compresiva y cálida, Tamamo-san parecía una madre mirando a su hijo decir sus primeras palabras, la expresión de Tiamat-san incluso me sorprendió, su rostro que solo expresaba frialdad se derritió en una sonrisa, leve, pero ya no era una mirada indiferente. Issei-sensei me sonrió antes de hablar:

\- Bienvenido a la familia, Zeke. -

...

...

...

Issei-sensei me mostró el resto de las instalaciones, había muchas recamaras. Tenia varias habitaciones por si quería quedarme en vez en cuando con sus propios baños privados. Tenia salas de entrenamientos, piscina olímpica, pesas y demás. Sala de cine, sala de videojuegos, sala de dulces, cocina completamente equipada con lo mas nuevo. Literalmente era la casa de un millonario, un Billonario. Aunque recordé que era hijo del demonio mas famoso de la biblia, así que todo tuvo mas sentido en mi mente.

Luego me llevo a una sala, donde había unos jóvenes. Note que tenían algunas características similares a las de sensei y a las demás miembros de su peerage, luego recordé lo ultimo que dijo sobre sus hijas ... Oh, diablos ...

Había cuatro jóvenes, tres mujeres y un hombre. Los cuatro me miraron intrigados antes de mirar a su padre.

\- Chicos, el es mi nuevo Peón, formara parte de nuestra familia ahora así que trátenlo bien a partir ahora. - Sensei luego se dirigió a mi. - Ellos son mis hijos. -

\- Hola a todos, soy Zeke Eingander, espero que nos llevemos bien. - Dije esperando que sean igual que indulgentes que sus madres.

La que parecía la mayor fue la primera en presentarse, note que tenia un cierto parecido a Elsha-san.

\- Hola, soy Kendall Lucifer Ddraigon, es un gusto. - Dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Kendall tenia el cabello rubio y largo salvaje, piel pálida y ojos violeta. Usaba una camisa marrón unida sus pantalones del mismo color. Y encima una chaqueta de aviador de un tono mas oscuro.

\- Igual, es gusto. - Sonreí. Luego, el joven que tenia el parecido a Modred-san se acerco, mientras comía una hamburguesa.

\- Soy Damian Lucifer Pendragon. - Dijo antes de volver a centrarse en su comida, no quise interrumpirlo.

Damian tenia el cabello un rubio mas pálido que Kendall junto a unos ojos a juego y piel pálida. Usaba una camisa negra y encima una chaqueta a juego, pantalones vaqueros oscuros.

La siguiente fue una chica con ropa china, tenia un aura similar a Tamamo-san.

\- ¡Hola, soy Aisha Lucifer! ¡Llevémonos bien, Mikon! - Dijo haciendo el mismo tic verbal que su madre, fue tierno para ser sincero.

Aisha usaba un lindo yukata naranja con detalles amarillos, blancos y dorados. Tenia un largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta.

Por ultimo vino la menor, ella parecía muy tímida.

\- Soy ... Gray Lucifer ... Es un gusto. - Dijo suavemente en un susurro, pero gracias a mis sentidos mejorados de demonio logre captarlo.

Gray tenia el cabello gris junto a sus ojos, y piel de porcelana. Usaba una camisa negra y falda a cuadros de colores oscuros. Usaba una gabardina y la capucha encima de su cabeza junto a una bufanda de colores claros.

\- Bueno ... Gracias por aceptarme. - Hice una reverencia.

\- Oh, vamos, vamos, no es necesario, ahora eres como nuestro hermano, ¿No es cierto, pa? - Dijo Kendall sonriendo, su sonrisa era contagiosa porque todos sus hermanos terminaron sonriendo mientras asentían de acuerdo a sus palabras. No pude evitar alegrarme por sus palabras.

\- Me alegra que se lleven bien, pero es hora de que Zeke comience su capacitación de demonio. - Dijo sensei llamando mi atención.

Lo mire intrigado. - ¿Capacitación? -

\- Oh, si. - Pude notar como una sonrisa maligna se plasma en su rostro que me dio escalofrió, incluso sus hijos temblaron. - Es hora del entrenamiento. -

Y llegue al verdadero infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Zeke.

Sabes, cuando Issei-sensei dijo entrenamiento, esperaba algo mas "humano", hasta que recordé que era un demonio ... Y de paso el hijo de Lucifer así que el tipo era el verdadero Satán.

Me lance contra sensei, una bokken en mis manos al igual que mi rey. Lance un golpe a su lado derecho, el cual bloqueo con simpleza, para luego darme un golpe en mi costado derecho provocando que sisee de dolor antes de darme otro en mi pierna en el mismo lado.

Adolorido lance otro golpe de mi bokken ha su costado izquierdo que de nuevo desvía con facilidad, luego el prosigue a lanzarme un ataque el cual logro bloquear con algo de dificultad. Me separe un momento para tomar un respiro antes de reunir valor y correr para lanzarle un ataque.

\- ¡Haaa! - Lo ataco con todas mis fuerzas.

Solo para que sensei lo esquive y me de un golpe en mi cabeza haciéndome caer al suelo.

\- He, buen intento, mocos. - Dijo sensei, aunque estaba en el suelo, podía sentir que estaba sonriendo.

\- Ugh ... - Fue lo único que tenia para decir, estaba demasiado adolorido y deprimido para dar otra respuesta.

\- Ya, ya, no te sientas mal. - Dijo Kendall ayudándome a levantarme del suelo. Ella tenia una sonrisa reconfortante que calentó mi corazón, eso me hizo sonreír.

\- Gracias, Kendall. - Agradecí a la rubia por su ayuda, ella era bastante amable.

Ella era la única de sus hermanos que vino apoyarme en este "entretenimiento" con su padre, además de ella, sólo estábamos sensei y yo, los demás miembros de su peerage tenían otros asuntos que atender.

\- Hmph, creo que habrá que pulir algunas cosas. - Dijo sensei, sus palabras sonaron duras mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido. - ¿En serio esperas ser el peón del demonio mas fuerte del mundo, con ese pobre poder? -

No pude evitarlo, me deprimí por sus palabras duras.

\- Papá. - Escuche a Kendall sisear peligrosamente.

\- ¿Que? Sabes que tengo razón, es mi peón. - Dijo sensei antes mirarme fijamente. - Dime, Zeke, ¿Cual es tu motivación? ¿Cual es tu razón de ser? ¿Que aspiras, que anhelas, que deseas? -

Las preguntas que dijo sensei me hicieron reflexionar, ¿Que quería yo?

Y ese era el problema, no tenia idea de que hacer con mi vida realmente, que estudiar, en que trabajar, algún hobby, o incluso algún deseo o un sueño.

No tenia nada.

Estaba vacío. No tengo verdaderos motivos para alcanzar una meta. Fui criado y enseñado por mi padre y Shishou sin vanidad, carezco del sentido del propósito encontrados en un triunfador. No posee un espíritu competitivo propio, mi propósito de ser bueno en mis estudios loo hago por mi padre y Kath, pero eso no nace de mi ... No tengo el deseo de ser famoso, ni tengo la fe de lograr grandes cosas en mi vida.

Pero ...

Si había algo que hacia mover los engranajes de mi mente. Hacer latir mi corazón con jubilo, incluso hacerme llorar de felicidad.

Fueron las historias que mi padre me contaba de pequeño para ir a dormir, héroes que que luchaban contra el mal, defendiendo lo bueno. Haciendo justicia para que otros vivieran en paz, siempre leales a sus deseos y anhelos, ellos encontraban el amor haciendo lo que querían. Era algo que iba mas allá de ser altruista o buscar la gloria, era simplemente personas que hacían lo que creían correcto.

Aunque sea tonto e infantil ... Desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón quería ser un héroe.

\- Yo ... - Comencé, mirando el suelo, incapaz de mirar a sensei antes de mi interior se llenará de valor, y lo confronte con una mirada desbordante de determinación. - Quiero ser un héroe. -

La sala de entrenamiento quedo en silencio cuándo expresé mi deseo, Kendall viéndome sorprendida mientras sensei me miraba casi melancolía.

\- ¿Así? - Cuestionó sensei. - ¿Seras un Heracles o un Perseo? -

Negué con la cabeza sus palabras. - No, buscó la gloria ni lo hago por altruismo, simplemente quiero luchar y defender lo que creó, proteger a las personas importantes para mi y aquellos que lo necesiten, siempre teniendo los conceptos de la benevolencia, justicia, lealtad y amor presentes en mis actos. - Dije firmemente, mientras miraba a sensei con determinación.

Por lo que pude ver, Kendall aún estaba sorprendida por mis palabras pero pude ver un mirada de respetó proviniendo de ella.

\- Oh, esos son unos buenos ojos. - Comentó sensei con una sonrisa algo descarada. - Y dime, ¿Como lo harás con ese pobre nivel de poder? -

Apreté mi bokken con fuerza, el cual escuche agrietarse por la presión que enfocaba en el.

\- Déjame mostrarte mi verdadera fuerza. - Dije desafiante y me lancé contra sensei.

Aunque no era consciente de la pequeña explosión de velocidad que provoqué, solo me enfoqué en demostrarle mi valía, no solo sensei, sino también para mi padre y a Shishou.

Inmediatamente, recordé las clases de kendo que me enseñó hace muchos años, los movimientos fluidos, rápidos, eficientes inundaron mi mente.

Escuche un sonido extraño, pero lo ignoré y lance mi ataqué.

\- ¿Que ... ? -

Miré con sorpresa cuando en el momento de atacar, sensei bloqueo mi golpe pero mi bokken se envolvió en llamas y rompió el bokken de Issei-sensei.

Sensei sonrió. - Hehe, con esa voluntad, si creó que lograrás ser un Héroe de la Justicia, mocoso. -

\- ¡¿Pero que?! - Solté mi bokken en llamas para evitar quemarme pero fue infructuoso, porque las llamas nacieron de nuevo en mis manos.

Pero grande fue mi estupor cuando no me quemaba, en cambio eran bastante cálidas.

\- Una ... Sacred Gear. - Escuche la voz de Kendall detrás de mi, la volteé a ver confundido.

\- ¿Sacred Gear ... Que es eso? - Expresé mi duda.

\- Una Sacred Gear, son bendiciones que dios le otorgo a los humanos, el viejo las creó para que lo humanos tengan la oportunidad de defenderse de los demonios y seres sobrenaturales, hay algunas que incluso puede matar dioses, son denominadas Longinus. - Explicó sensei con una sonrisa orgullosa. - Y tu tienes una, creo que se llama Saeter Dust, permíte la manipulación de las llamas y cenizas, tanto de forma ofensiva y defensiva. -

Miro mis manos en llamas, me centré en ellas y pedí que se apagaran, para mi sorpresa lo hicieron.

\- Estas despiertan en momentos críticos y desesperadas. Aunque hay un método mas simple que se volvió muy efectivo, y es imaginar a la persona mas fuerte lanzando su ataque mas poderoso. - Dijo casualmente sensei antes de mirarme con seriedad. - Y creo que en tu caso fue la segunda. -

\- ¿A quién imaginaste? - Me preguntó Kendall con curiosidad.

\- Yo ... Recordé a mi Shishou, era mi niñera y me enseñó algo de combate, recordé cuando entrenamos kendo hace algún tiempo. - Dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Debió ser lindo. - Dijo la hija de sensei con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Lo fue ... -

\- Bueno, fue una buena capacitación, algo ruda pero necesaria, lo siguiente sera mas suave. -

...

Bueno, lo siguiente fue mas suave, en el ámbito de que no recibía palos de alguien. Pero si tenia su propio grado de dificultad.

Las demás piezas de sensei me empezaron a instruir en la magia y combate.

Tamamo-san me enseño magia y control de mi poder demoníaco, luego de algunas practicas y esfuerzos, llego a la conclusión de que era hábil en la magia de fuego, de seguro atribuido a mi Sacred Gear. Además de eso, también era hábil en la magia de rayo y hielo, aunque lo ultimo fue sorprendió.

Luego pasamos con Tiamat-san, que me enseñó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas, además de que me dio instrucciones de entrenamiento y el como manipular de manera efectiva mi magia en combate.

Mas tarde fue Mordred-san, quien me enseñó el combate con armas y combinarlas con magia, me enseño principalmente las espada, pero también me enseño algo del manejó de la lanza y cuchillas.

Finalmente, Elsha-san, ella me enseñó a manipular mi Sacred Gear de manera eficiente y hábil, aunque aún tenia mucho que aprender.

Pero lo que mas me alegro, es que Kendall estuvo apoyándome en todo momento, dándome consejos y sugerencias cuando veía que estaba estancado, algo que no tenia palabras para agradecer.

Además, también tenia que agradecer el apoyo de sensei y los demás, de verdad me sentía que estaba en una familia una vez mas.

Luego de tanto entrenamiento en solo mi primer, me dejaron ir a casa. No sin antes darme una explicación de las Evil Pieces.

Sensei era Rey, así que era nuestro líder y autoridad suprema, mas allá de eso, era una buena persona ... A pesar de ser el hijo de Lucifer.

Elsha-san era la Reina, la facultad de su pieza era una gran fuerza y defensa, junto a una velocidad abismal y dominio mágico.

Tamamo-san era el Obispo o Alfil, quien tenia una gran habilidad y maestría en la magia.

Mordred-san era el Caballero, con la capacidad de ir a velocidades vertiginosas y un parpadeó.

Tiamat-san, la cual era la Torre, la cual tenia unas increíbles fuerzas físicas, tanto de manera ofensiva como defensivas.

Luego estaba yo, Zeke-san, el cual era el Peón, o como sensei dijo, un Jack de todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Tenia la facultad de Promover a cualquier pieza con el permiso del Rey cuando este en el territorio enemigo.

Pero bueno, suficiente información por hoy, así que fui a la cama y me fui a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día en mi nueva vida de demonio.

Porque quién sabe, tal vez sea mejor que mi vida humana.

...

Me desperté la mañana siguiente, aunque estaba algo aturdido por la imagen frente de mí.

Eran unos precioso ojos color ambar, que le pertenecían a la joven de piel algo bronceada y cabello castaño.

Ella miraba intensamente desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo mientras estaba sobre mi en mi cama.

Haber, ¿Que paso ayer?

\- ¿Izuki-chan? ¿Que haces aquí? - Exclamé luego de encontrar mi voz.

No es absolutamente normal que una chica tan linda como Izuki-chan esté encima tuyo de esta forma. Y menos en la vida de un adolescente sano como yo ... Bueno, demonio pero sano.

Hay salud, eso es lo importante, hay salud.

\- Tuve una pesadilla ... - Responde con un lindo puchero en su rostro. - No quise molestar a mis padres, pero no quería estar sola, lamento si te molestó ... -

\- No, es solo que ... - No pude evitar sonrojarme, como mis sentidos mejorados captaron la dulce fragancia de Izuki-chan, era realmente embriagador.

Izuki-chan sonrió. - Ven, vamos a levantarnos, es hora de ir a la escuela. -

Yo asentí a sus palabras, no porque tuviera razón sino porque mi mente estaba en blanco y solo se centraba en la suavidad de su pecho que se apoyaba contra mi.

Luego de una ducha rápida para bajar los ánimos, Izuki-chan y yo desayunamos el delicioso desayuno que la Señora Hyoudou nos proporciono esta mañana. Finalmente, luego de comer nos encaminamos a la Academia Kuoh, aunque recibíamos muchas miradas, específicamente del público femenino, no sabia el porque, pero esas miradas molestaban mucho a Izuki-chan.

Llegamos nuestras clases y vimos nuestras clases normalmente sin ningún problema. Almorzamos, seguimos en clases, hasta que ya era se hizo tarde y las clases terminaron. Pero cuando estaba a punto de irme ...

\- Hola, Zeke-san. - Una voz conocida llamo mi atención. Cuando me volteo me encuentro con Yuri Kiba. Al verla, puedo notar que emana poder demoníaco, ¿En serio ella era un demonio?

\- Oh, hola, Yuri-san. - Dije sonriendo algo tenso, pero lo disimule, después de todo ella también es mi amiga, aunque estoy algo en shock porque ella sea un demonio.

\- Rias-Buchou quiere hablar contigo en nuestro club, ¿Podrías venir conmigo? - Pidió la princesa de la academia, lo cual hizo jadear a muchos que aún quedaban en salón.

\- Uhh ... Bueno. - Asentí y voltee a ver a Izuki-chan quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido. - Izuki-chan, adelantate en el camino a casa, yo llegaré pronto. -

La escuche gruñir entre dientes, ¿Estará enferma? - Esta bien, cuídate. - Luego camino hasta estar frente de Yuri-san. - Te estaré vigilando. - Y se fue.

Yuri y yo nos dimos una mirada antes de que nos olvidáramos de las palabras que dijo Izuki-chan y prosiguió con su misión de llevarme al club de la investigación de lo oculto. El edificio viejo de la academia, a pesar de su antigüedad se mantiene firme como un roble. Entramos en el sin vacilar hasta que llegamos a una sala que parecía una oficina, se parecía mucho a la de sensei, pero con mas rojo.

Sentada en uno de los sofás, estaba Koneko-chan comiendo sus dulces, a ella le fascinaban cualquier cosa azucarada. No muy lejos estaba Akeno-senpai, tenia esas lindas sonrisas ominosas que daban escalofríos pero se que ella no están mala ... Creo. Yuri-san se sentó en el otro sofá con una sonrisa mirándome. Y fue cuando me percate de algo.

Hay una puta ducha en la oficina y en ella alguien se bañaba. No tomo mucho tiempo para que el agua de la ducha parara, Akeno-senpai llevo una toalla a la persona. Creo que vi mas de lo que debí ...

La persona salio para revelar a Rias-senpai, quien me sonrío al verme. - Zeke-kun, me alegra verte. -

\- A mi igual, Rias-senpai, pero ¿Para que me necesita? - Exprese mi duda, aunque creo que puedo imaginar lo que quiere.

\- Bueno, para empezar. - Comenzó la idol de la academia, solo para que luego alas de murciélago salieran de las espaldas de cada miembro del club de la investigación de lo oculto, pero no me sorprendió, luego de convertirme en demonio también podía percibirlos. - Somos demonios al igual que tu, pero tu no fuiste un demonio antes así que, ¿Quien es tu Rey? -

Mi complicada de vida como demonio acaba de empezar.


End file.
